The present invention relates generally to collapsible domes and, more particularly, to a collapsible arch supported lightweight tension dome which is especially suitable for use on round shaped swimming pools.
The art abounds with many different types of portable and collapsible shelters used for many different purposes. A typical example of such shelters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,908 which discloses a collapsible shelter whose height depends on the area covered and is therefore not suitable to cover larger round shaped pools.